


a chance to start again

by destinyk18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Post-Break Up, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyk18/pseuds/destinyk18
Summary: sakusa misses atsumu, and atsumu just happens to miss him as well
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 11





	a chance to start again

**Author's Note:**

> sakuatsu is my favoirte ship.  
> I'm going to probably just keep writing shorts until I get better, so here is just a lil something.

Kiyoomi thought about Atsumu more often than he’d like to admit. By more he obviously means at all because the thought in and of itself is quite depressing. It is a reoccurring event, though especially since the break up. It was quite a messy, emotion driven and teary eyed break up and Kyoomi cannot get those play by play back scenes out of his head. He wondered where it went wrong. They seemed meant for each other. Everyone thought so as well. Laying down on his bed and staring up at the ceiling, he ponders these thoughts. Assume was always looking out for him. Not many people took his aversion to people and germs in general quite seriously, but Atsumu defended him from the outside world like his life depended on it. It was rather heartwarming and a slight blush would always creep onto Kiyoomi’s cheeks, feeling totally and utterly cared for. He was difficult to handle, difficult to love, and he knew this. 

He never promised anything different, yet looking back at the many screaming fits had overhangs that were quite a big deal for Kiyoomi that wouldn’t be to the average person, he couldn’t help but wonder if Atsumu got tired of caring for him. He could have tried harder, made more of an effort. Did he fully put in everything that he could into that relationship, he wasn’t so sure. Its been months and given how Kiyoomi couldn’t get Atsumu out of his head still, perhaps hopeful for something to rekindle, he considered trying to resolve their issues and reach out to Atsumu. Like some type of mind reader, at that same moment he heard a knock on his dorm room’s door. A flicker of something that felt like hope past through Kiyoomi before he gathers himself and goes to answer it. He creaks the door open, unconsciously holding his breath until the man standing before him is face to face with him and he lets it out shakily.  
Atsumu. Of course it was him. It is always him. 

“Omi,” Atsumu starts, gazing into my eyes so intently I look away nervously and step to the side, letting him inside. 

“Miya,” I reply, trying not to give into the emotion laced behind the words I so desperately want to spill from my lips.

“Can we talk about us?” He asks, ready for some type of fall out to come, but I am at a loss for words. He knows me, how does he always know exactly what I want, what I’m thinking, what I so desperately need?

“Yes, yes we can.” I manage to reply. As Atsumu goes to walk past me I reach out and grab a fistful of his t-shirt, electing a surprised expression from Atsumu looking at me closely. I pull him toward me with a slight jerk and wrap my arms around his neck, digging my head into his shoulder in what could only be described as a hug filled with desperation and emotions I could never articulate. He lets out a sigh of relief into my back and grabs onto me just as tightly, and we stay like this for longer than I’d like to admit. 

“I missed you, Omi.”  
“I missed you, too.”


End file.
